


'Cause That's What Young Love Is All About

by Temple



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beep Beep Richie, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Reddie, hand holding, pure fluff, they're about 16 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: “Yeah well, I don’t have time now.” Eddie answered with a shrug, ignoring Richie’s huff of disappointment. “That’s why I told you to come at 6, we could have hung out a little and I would still have time for my homework at 8 when you’ve gone home and before my mum comes up and puts the light out.” He said, rolling his shoulders to dislodge his clingy boyfriend. “It’s almost twenty to 9 now and my mum will be up soon and I waited for your lazy ass for so long that I probably won’t even get to finish this assignment which means I’m probably going to end up failing.”“I love that you have our time together scheduled in your diary.” Richie teased. “It’s so romantic.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	'Cause That's What Young Love Is All About

“You’re late, Richie.” Eddie said, barely looking up from his homework when Richie paused half-way through the open window. He looked shocked for a second looking around the room as if Eddie was expecting some other lanky nerd to come crawling through his window at this time of night.

Despite what Richie said, Eddie did not find his tardiness cute or endearing and he certainly didn’t think that Richie looked incredibly hot with his jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair an even messier clutch of curls than usual and his cheeks pink from a mixture of the climb and the cold weather.

“Yeah well, you can blame big Bill and Stan for that.” Richie huffed, rubbing at the back of his neck coyly before turning to close the window quietly behind him and drawing Eddie’s curtains. “I told them not to come over because I had homework, but they just laughed and came anyway. Which in my opinion was awfully rude of them—"

Eddie turned in his chair to look at him, his brow quirked in disbelief and his mouth turned down in a frown. “Of course, they did. What a ridiculous lie.” He scoffed.

“It wasn’t a lie!”

“Richie you haven’t done your homework since you were fucking twelve.”

“A man can change!” Richie backed, grinning from ear to ear when Eddie rolled his eyes at him, and turned back to his own homework set out on the desk. “Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m here now right? Mrs. K hasn’t even gone to bed yet. Plenty of time for us to get up to mischief.” He winked—throwing his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and purring proudly in Eddie’s ear when he blushed furiously.

Eddie swatted at his hands when they tried to get under his jumper.

“Yeah well, I don’t have time now.” Eddie answered with a shrug, ignoring Richie’s huff of disappointment. “That’s why I told you to come at 6, we could have hung out a little and I would still have time for my homework at 8 when you’ve gone home and before my mum comes up and puts the light out.” He said, rolling his shoulders to dislodge his clingy boyfriend. “It’s almost twenty to 9 now and my mum will be up soon and because I waited for your lazy ass for so long I probably won’t even get to finish this assignment which means I’m probably going to end up failing.”

“I love that you have our time together scheduled in your diary.” Richie mocked. “It’s so romantic.”

“Richie!”

“Yeah, I know, I get it. I am sorry Eds.” Richie apologised squeezing Eddie’s shoulder gently as he stepped away from the back of his chair. “We don’t have to talk. I just... I dunno, I just like being here with you is all.”

Eddie didn’t have to turn around to know that Richie was blushing, probably with his hands in his pockets and his eyes cast down to the floor. Just as he always does whenever he says something ridiculously soppy in front of Eddie. Eddie will admit that he finds Richie’s awkwardness to be cute—especially when he’s seen Richie make all kinds of lewd remarks in front of their friends and barely even bat an eyelid. But one soppy little comment and he’s blushing furiously and kicking his feet like a schoolgirl.

Like Eddie is going to turn around and laugh at him for being such a faggot. Which he won’t. He never would, not to Richie and not to anyone else. They’re passed that stage now—they’ve kissed and cuddled and freaked out about the whole thing. Argued and made up and promised each other that they don’t have to hide who they are or how they feel to each other. Ever. 

“Fine.” Eddie sighed, hiding his smile when he heard Richie land on Eddie’s bed with a thud.

“I promise to hide if I hear Mrs. K stir.” He grinned. “Unless you’re actually going to let her join in this time; It’s so hard juggling my time between the two of you, especially with that narrow little window you allow me between homework and goodnight kisses from your mom.”

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie scowled turning in his chair again to show Richie the full force of his disgust. But Richie wasn’t actually looking at him, instead he was laying flat on his back on Eddies’ bed—his lanky legs hanging over the end and his muddy trainers on the floor. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed and a faint smile pulled at his mouth.

Eddie smiled too, turning briefly back to his homework with a shake of his head.

Richie opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip beside him, turning his head just enough to look at Eddie’s short clad thighs, he wants to laugh and make a snide comment about Eddie and his damn shorts and jumper but it dies at the tip of his tongue when Eddie takes his hand and curls his fingers around Richie’s, their clasped hands resting in the small space between them.

Richie’s grin is that of a cat that’s finally got the canary and Eddie deliberately kept his gaze down on the homework spread out over his knees. Smiling when Richie closed his eyes again and stroked his thumb over Eddie’s gently.

It was almost half past nine when Mrs K finally turned the TV off downstairs and made her way to Eddie’s room to let him know that she was going to bed. Richie had dozed off in that time his hand still wrapped in Eddie’s and his senses way off in the wind. He didn’t hear her coming up the stairs and instead was alerted to her presence by hands shoving him off the edge of the bed and gravity pulling him to the floor like a bitch. 

He grumbled quietly from the floor and playfully mocked Eddie as he promised to turn the light out as soon as he was finished—he gagged when he heard Sonia kiss Eddie on the forehead and wish him goodnight. At least had the good sense to wait until he heard Mrs. K’s door shut before propping himself up on the edge of Eddies’ bed mockingly wounded.

“She never kissed me goodnight.” Richie teased.

“Shut up, asshole.” Eddie laughed leaning forward to kiss the top of Richie’s head, his eyes soft and his cheeks pink. “Goodnight Rich.” Eddie whispered lingering just long enough for Richie to tilt his head up and kiss him softly.

“Night Eds.”


End file.
